


Pineapple Theory

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Series: 너와 나눈 모든 계절이 소중해 (all of the seasons we shared are so precious) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Also Will I Ever Have A Fic Where Jihoon Isn't A Brat, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe Pineapples Are A Tag On Here, I Just Miss NielWink Okay, I don't even know anymore, Implied Sexual Content, It's Missing Wanna One Hours, M/M, Minhyun Is Mentioned Once, Oneshot, Pineapples, Slice of Life, Whipped Kang Daniel, actually i can, honestly what is this, probably not, ugh i am TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Daniel helps Jihoon de-stress from his writer's block, featuring pineapples.





	Pineapple Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1394650/

Jihoon slammed his laptop closed and let his forehead fall against the cover with a held-out groan.

Daniel looked up from his phone, first concerned, and then amused.

“Writer’s block?”

Jihoon responded with another sad groan.

Daniel tossed his phone to the side and padded over to his boyfriend. He gently pressed his fingers along the back of Jihoon’s neck and massaged his thumb into familiar, comforting circles. Jihoon rippled his shoulders and sighed with relief.

“What do you have so far?”

Daniel moved his hand from Jihoon’s neck up to his hair, threading his fingers through his matted brown locks.

“Just drabbles, but they don’t make any sense. I don’t even have an outline.”

Daniel _ahh_ -ed.

“When’s it due?”

“Friday.”

It was Wednesday.

“You still have time.”

“Daniel,” Jihoon lectured. “Creativity isn’t something that can be constrained by the bounds of time, which are merely human constructs!”

Jihoon huffed, completely exasperated, and let his head fall forward again.

“Ugh, _fuck._ ”

“How eloquent,” Daniel said, giggling at his boyfriend’s zealous outburst.

 _“Daniel,”_ Jihoon whined. He turned around to press his face into Daniel’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Daniel cooed.

“Darling, maybe you should rest? You just had an exam, your brain could use a break.”

Another whine.

“You said it yourself,” Daniel reminded, petting his boyfriend’s head. “Good ideas don’t just pop up because you want them to.”

Jihoon pulled away with a pout. “I could’ve sworn I said it better, but okay.”

 _“Tch.”_ Daniel pinched his cheek. “Smartass.”

Jihoon swatted his fingers away and continued to use Daniel’s stomach as a pillow.

“C’mon, you baby,” Daniel coaxed with a few taps along Jihoon’s arm. “Do you wanna watch a movie? It could give you inspiration.”

Jihoon sat up, staring at Daniel with adorably bleary eyes.

“You’re distracting me.”

“No, I’m providing an academic resource.” Daniel grinned, already dragging Jihoon’s arm. “No citations necessary.”

Jihoon groaned, but stood up to follow Daniel upstairs.

“No citations? But what if I accidentally plagiarize? It’ll be all your fault.”

“Ooh, good point. We should watch a foreign film instead. If your professor doesn’t know about it, she can’t accuse you of plagiarizing.”

“What—That makes no sense!” Jihoon exclaimed, mildly aghast.

“Sure it does.”

“No, it doesn’t!”

“I fail to see the error in my reasoning.”

“Uh, I fail to see why you want to risk me getting expelled?”

Daniel seized the opportunity.

“Sweetheart, no risk is too big if it’s to make you happy. Even if it’s intellectual property theft.”

Daniel leaned down, hovering over Jihoon from a few steps above.

_“I’d do it all for you, baby.”_

Jihoon could choke from the sudden greasiness.

“Oh my God, shut _up._ ”

Daniel laughed and reached down to intertwine his hand with Jihoon’s, playfully swinging their arms back and forth as they made their way to their shared bedroom.

Jihoon threw himself onto the bed as Daniel set up his laptop.

“Any suggestions?”

Jihoon hummed.

“Let’s watch a rom-com.”

“A rom-com?”

“Yeah.”

“…You don’t wanna watch an action thriller or something?”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Well do _you_ wanna watch an action thriller?”

“Not particularly.”

Jihoon threw up his hands.

“Then what’s the issue, find a cute movie and come cuddle me. _Seriously.”_

Daniel laughed, already having a movie in mind.

“Which reminds me, I should go get snacks.”

Jihoon sprung out of bed and scurried out of the room before Daniel could even think of what he wanted to eat.

_Brat._

After logging into his account, he pulled up the classic, _7_ _급_ _공무원_ , a rom-com _and_ an action thriller to boot.

Perfect.

Daniel had already seen it before, twice to be exact, and like many people in Korea, Jihoon had seen it twice as well. He didn’t care, so long as it was still good, which it _was_ , regardless of what Jihoon’s film professor might say.

Ever since Jihoon told him she claimed the Harry Potter films were mediocre at best, Daniel had refused to acknowledge her wrong opinions.

He pulled up the video to full-screen and set it aside to follow Jihoon into the kitchen and help him prepare the goodies.

He was a little more than surprised, however, when he saw the younger struggling to cut a pineapple on the counter (and, might he add, with improper technique).

“What are you doing?”

Jihoon briefly looked up with a glare.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing.”

“Whatever happened to snacks?”

“Pineapple _is_ a snack!”

Jihoon grunted and groaned in annoyance as he tried to cut the fruit from the side.

_“You…stupid—fuuuck.”_

Daniel laughed, reaching for the knife.

“Okay, stop, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“No, wait— _ugh_ —I’ve got this.”

“I can assure you, babe, you _don’t_ got this. Oh my God—dumbass, who cuts like that? You’re gonna cut off the good parts. Now hand over the knife before you slice off your hand.”

Jihoon grumbled a bit before finally grunting with defeat. He dug the knife into the wounded fruit just a little more to be a little shit before stepping aside.

“Wash your hands,” Daniel instructed with a cheshire-like grin. “Unless you want to watch the movie with your hands tied above your head.”

“Kinky bastard.”

Daniel snickered before assessing Jihoon’s handiwork.

He sighed. Jihoon hadn’t even cut off the crown and had already gone straight to eviscerating the poor fruit. But before he could scold him for it, he felt cold, slimy, _sticky_ fingers trail along his belly and squealed a very manly sound—thank the _Lord_ he hadn’t even touched the knife yet, otherwise he would have chopped off some essential body parts.

Jihoon exploded with laughter.

With a scowl— _“What are you, five?”_ —Daniel reached for the nearest napkin to wipe the wetness off his skin. As he cleaned himself off, his shirt fluttered up and he grimaced each time the hem brushed against the sticky parts. The napkin felt rough against his tummy and he was _not_ having it.

_Fuck you, Jihoon._

_Like actually._

When he finished, he saw Jihoon leaning against the counter with a very telling smirk on his lips.

“What?”

Jihoon shamelessly ran his eyes down his boyfriend’s body.

“Just appreciating the view.”

Daniel yanked his shirt down with a grunt.

“Screw you.”

He slowly removed the knife from the pineapple before tilting it on its side and cutting it the right way this time. He quickly removed the crown and carefully skinned the rest of the fruit before moving to the eyes.

Fuck, this pineapple had many.

 _God,_ he hated removing the eyes.

“Why are you suddenly craving _pineapple_ ,” Daniel grumbled as his hands grew stickier with the juice. “You know, most people prefer popcorn or chips when they watch a movie, but _no,_ you had to go and be a little bitch.”

Daniel grunted. Next time they were buying canned pineapples. Fuck this shit.

Again, he should thank God for having just cut off the core from one of his slices—and thereby reducing the risk of slicing his finger off—because at that moment, Jihoon said:

“Hey, I heard pineapples make your come taste sweet and I wanted to test it out.”

Daniel almost choked. His knife cut through the fruit a bit too quickly with a sudden _thwack_ and his heart raced with initial panic.

He could hear the younger giggling and he gritted his teeth.

 _“Jihoon.”_ Daniel said, threateningly sweet. _“_ Do you _want_ to be fucked with only four fingers tonight?”

“But that’s all I need, though?”

_“Christ.”_

The devil laughed, basking in his taunts. He popped up into the stool on the opposite side of the counter and cheekily placed his head into his palms.

“Niel, hurry _up_ , I’m hungry. Let me do it, my way was faster.”

“No.” Daniel swiped the fruit away. “I’m not gonna sit here and watch you torture the thing just because you’ve never watched a cooking show in your life. Now sit still and shush.”

Jihoon scoffed, but thankfully obeyed.

He entertained himself by reading the label on the over-sized box of overpriced tea bags Minhyun had gifted them for Christmas.

There were still a lot of tea bags left.

“What tea do you want?” Jihoon asked lazily.

“Lychee.”

To his delight, Jihoon actually scrolled through the varied assortment for a good five seconds before realizing.

_“Daniel.”_

Daniel laughed.

“I don’t want tea, Jihoonie. Go ahead and make some for yourself if you want.”

Jihoon huffed.

They weren’t huge fans of tea—not even in the slightest unless it was bubble tea—but because Minhyun had been the one to give it to them, they couldn’t face the guilt of throwing it away. So there it stayed.

Jihoon fished out a packet of “exotic” lavender tea and hopped off the stool to fill the kettle with water. In less than a minute, he was back to being bored and stared, moping as Daniel diligently worked.

Daniel could feel himself moving slower and laughed with endearment.

“Jihoonie.” He looked up, capturing Jihoon’s impatient and sullen face in his mind’s eye. “Be patient, I’m almost done. Don’t forget, I’m just finishing what you started so this is really all your fault.”

Jihoon sighed, but said nothing else, his eyes following every cut of the knife.

As he tossed the slices into a large bowl, Daniel began to sing a familiar tune just under his breath.

> 그 누가 누가 뭐래도 나는 상관없다고  
>  그 누가 누가 욕해도 너만 바라본다고  
>  나 다시 태어난대도 오직 너뿐이라고  
>  째깍째깍 시간이 흘러도

To his pleasant surprise, Jihoon softly joined in at the next chorus, grinning slightly when their eyes locked. They didn't consider themselves _stellar_ singers, but they were good enough. Their voices blended in raw unison, Daniel’s huskier tone mixing with Jihoon’s warmer one.

When they finished, Jihoon shyly ducked his head, the lyrics fading away with an embarrassed laugh.

“What?”

“You’re making me nervous,” Jihoon confessed, his fingers twiddling against the counter.

“Why? You have a good voice.”

“I know that,” Jihoon replied, matter-of-fact-ly.

Daniel chuckled.

“Then what is it?”

With a tender sigh, Jihoon raised a look that was a bit too fond for only 9:00 p.m. (and with no alcohol).

“Just remembering how much I like you, that’s all.”

And just like a charm, with only a few simple words, Daniel felt his heart beat faster.

Painfully so.

Nothing profound, but astonishingly sincere.

Daniel reached to poke at Jihoon’s cheek, his finger still wet with pineapple juice.

“The stress must really be getting to you, huh?”

Jihoon groaned and wiped his cheek.

“Stress makes me feel things, okay? It’s gross.”

“There he is,” Daniel said, fond as ever. “C’mon, you.”

He tossed the remaining pineapple slices into the bowl and moved to wash his hands. The kettle beeped and Jihoon quickly prepared his tea. He reached for the oven mitts to grip his mug before slowly following Daniel back to the bedroom.

Setting down their “snacks”, Daniel plopped into his seat and placed his laptop on a cushion in front of him. Jihoon set his tea on the bedside table, tossed the oven mitts to the side, and cuddled next to his boyfriend, resting his head into Daniel’s nape.

“What are we watching?”

The jazzy spy music and beginning credits quickly answered that question.

“This again?” Jihoon muttered with disbelief. “I’ve seen this three times.”

“I thought you’ve only seen it twice.”

“It was three.”

“Well, you wanted a rom-com.”

“What happened to picking a foreign rom-com?”

“This is foreign!”

Jihoon gaped.

“There are Russians in this movie,” Daniel finished sheepishly.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and snuggled closer.

On the screen, the female protagonist was pretending to get married to a fellow agent as they tracked down their targets nearby. She suddenly received a phone call.

It was her boyfriend.

_“Where are you?”_

_“I’m in Jeju!”_

_“…Again?”_

_“Ah, honey, I’m kind of busy right now. I’ll call you later, okay?”_

_“B—”_

_“Okay, bye!”_

Daniel snorted. He reached for a pineapple slice and popped it in his mouth. The fruit was surprisingly succulent and sweet with just the right amount of sour, and he hummed appreciatively. He plucked a slice between his fingers and held it out in front of Jihoon’s lips.

Jihoon wordlessly opened his mouth, his lips brushing against the tip of Daniel’s finger. He chewed, and hummed in agreement.

The scene continued.

This time the boyfriend was yelling into his phone and cursing at his girlfriend while she was chasing down the criminals in a motor boat.

“I forgot how old this film is,” Jihoon said. “They’re still using flip phones.”

“Jisung-hyung’s mom still uses a flip phone.”

The protagonist just stole a delivery guy’s motorcycle.

“If we get married, we should do it on Jeju. It’s a nice place.”

Daniel paused mid-chew.

Jihoon’s face remained expressionless save for a slight quirk of his lips. He granted Daniel a quick glance before turning back to the film.

Daniel did his best to conceal the tremor in his voice.

“If we’re getting married at all, you’re going to need a much better proposal, Mr. Park.”

Jihoon flashed an impish grin.

“And no, we should get married in Busan, on the beach. Jeju is overrated.”

Jihoon pinched his thigh and Daniel winced before swatting the naughty hand away.

He wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Jihoon burrowed his legs deeper into the blanket and tugged it over their laps.

Now the protagonist was running through the airport, a gun attached to her garter while dramatically professing her love for her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

Jihoon _tsk_ -ed, reaching for his tea.

“I know character flaws exist to drive plot, but _come on._ He’s too good for her.”

Daniel chuckled.

“A little harsh, aren’t you?”

“He _is!_ Who would agree to be in a relationship like that? She has no tact, seriously.”

Daniel reached for another pineapple slice. With his free hand, he burrowed under the blanket to gently clasp their hands together. Despite the difference in sizes, Daniel liked to think no one else’s hand would ever fit into his quite like Jihoon’s.

As the movie continued, he could feel Jihoon pressing his body closer and closer into his side, their body heat mingling underneath the covers. During a chase scene, Jihoon grasped his hand tighter out of excitement, almost as if he was worried Daniel would just get up and leave the room.

As if he would ever.

Jihoon laughed during a slapstick scene, and Daniel had to turn and gaze over Jihoon’s profile, once again admiring the beauty in front of him. 

Truly, he thought, Jihoon was beautiful.

How  _did_ he get so lucky?

With the softest grin, Daniel suddenly leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Jihoon’s temple.

To his delight, Jihoon froze, and then slowly turned to face him. The way his lips jutted forward into a confused pout only made Daniel want to lean in again. This time, he kissed him harder, square on the mouth, and Jihoon happily complied.

Ignoring the dialogue in the background, Daniel slowly brought a hand to the back of Jihoon’s neck. He curled his fingers into his hair, the other holding and caressing his cheek as they kissed. He swiped his tongue against the seam of his lips and Jihoon easily parted them to deepen the kiss. The way Jihoon’s tongue moved against his, slow and decadent, made him feel even hotter all over. Jihoon tasted sweet, the faint, sweet tang of the pineapple from earlier somehow making the sensation all the more addicting, igniting his desire. The sounds Jihoon made as they kissed were even more delectable, and slowly spurred the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He pulled back to suck in a breath, gazing over the other before diving in again. As they made out again, Jihoon lifted his hands to clutch the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and moaning for more.

 _God,_ he could never get tired of this.

The movie long forgotten, Jihoon daringly climbed into his lap, and Daniel sat up to lean against the headboard for support. Jihoon's kisses grew fiercer, more demanding, and all Daniel wanted to do was to give Jihoon what he wanted.

 _So much for a movie night,_ he thought with a chuckle. He made the right decision picking a movie they had already seen.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulled his boyfriend closer, closed his laptop, and shoved it off the bed.

He smirked.

Perhaps it was time to to test Jihoon’s pineapple theory.

Multiple trials necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa...if you clicked on this thinking this was going to be quality writing, I am sorry if disappointed you. I wrote this over three days (except that makes it sound like I worked harder than I actually did) because I too am going through a writer's block and I can't bring myself to flesh out my millions of drabbles. As I've said before, working a full-time job is suuuper un-skinny and really kills your motivation to do anything.
> 
> If you didn't figure it out already, the song they're singing is Super Junior's "It's You". It was one of the very first K-pop songs I ever listened to and it's still a favorite to this day. 
> 
> The movie they're watching is "My Girlfriend Is An Agent", which is a very popular Korean rom-com made in 2009. I highly recommend it if anyone wants a decent lighthearted flick to spend a night of boredom. 
> 
> And yes, I also highly recommend cutting a pineapple from scratch to see how stressful it is. Do not ask me if the pineapple theory is true; I have no personal experience with it lmao. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated--I'll be extra thankful if you leave them for this mess lol-- and follow me on Twitter @eyesofjihoon and/or talk to me at ask.fm/taesquared!


End file.
